Going Home 2
by linda.ljc
Summary: After the mission. (Part 1: The team and toddler Torren on a mission.) This is still not a series, just an answer for a request for more. Story concerns the other team members, plus Woolsey, Keller, and an OC, after Rodney and Torren return from the mission.


**Going Home 2**

 **linda . ljc**

 **Characters:** Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Torren, John (I seem to be on a first name basis with all of them!)

Category: Angst, Humor, Comfort, Smarm

 **Beta by Annie:** Thanks, Annie. This was a quickly written story, and so I knew there'd be more work for you. Thanks again.

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Warning:** after a little running from the Wraith, and a little fighting the Wraith.

 **Series:** None; still not a series, just an answer for a request for more

 **Challenge:** None  
 **Summary:** After the mission. (Part 1: The team and toddler Torren on a mission.)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis or any other media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _This story was written by Linda . ljc with the love of the show in mind._

Woolsey was in the Control Room when SGA-1, 2, and 6 returned through the Stargate. "It's good to see everyone back, Colonel Sheppard."

As Colonel Sheppard slow-jogged up the steps with Teyla and Ronon, he continued with a brief summary of their mission. "Good to be back. No injuries to report, so it shouldn't take long for the docs to process us through our exams."

"That's good to hear. We'll debrief when everyone's settled in. Will the Darrians need any further assistance?"

"They have evacuation plans they've set in motion. I talked to Ezara for a bit. They're a little worried about their harvest. I was hoping we could arrange a work detail to help them out and maybe provide a little protection so they can get their harvest in. And, oh yeah, I told them we'd check back in to see how they're doing in 28 hours. That's a day/night cycle for them."

"We'll talk over details after the debrief, but it sounds feasible."

John just nodded his head wearily, then the three teams turned to head for the infirmary.

Teyla had glanced around worriedly before asking, "Mr. Woolsey, did Rodney and Torren arrive without difficulty?"

Woolsey looked glad to offer good news. "Dr. McKay and Torren were in fine health, no injuries, and they passed out of medical and, I believe, collected some food from the mess, and headed to quarters."

Teyla's sigh of relief was audible. "Thank you. I knew that rescuers arrived in a short time, but it is good to know for sure."

"My pleasure. I'll see you all later."

After Woolsey turned toward his office, Ronon punched John in the shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet.

Sheppard started to punch him back, but stopped before it landed. He decided not to tempt the big guy. "Hey! I told you they'd be okay."

"But McKay always says he hates kids."

"Not Torren. He delivered him, remember?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I remember he had a lot to say about that."

"Come on. McKay has a lot to say about everything. But you have to admit that kids always seem to like him. I don't get that. That reminds me of cats. Kids and cats always seem to like the people that don't like them. Except of course Rodney LIKES cats."

"So maybe McKay actually likes kids. Maybe he's just afraid of them."

Sheppard snorted. "He's afraid of them?" Then he thought that over. "Huh. Maybe you're right. He can't rant at a kid because it'll just start to cry or something. Then what do you do with a crying baby?" Sheppard shuddered slightly, but Ronon just shook his head.

When they got to the infirmary Sheppard instructed Dr. Keller to take care of Teyla first so she could head out and check on Torren before the debrief.

Jennifer Keller was glad to oblige. She turned to Teyla with a grin. "You should have seen Rodney with Torren when they came through the 'Gate. He - they were so cute."

Teyla relaxed a bit more at this comment. "Torren was not upset, was he?"

Keller shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. And Rodney, he was so intent on taking care of him." She chuckled for a moment. "I couldn't get him to hand him over to me. He insisted on holding Torren the entire time. He took his responsibility for Torren very seriously. And Torren was quite content to stay with him even during the exam."

Teyla smiled softly. "I am glad that they were well. We know that they encountered more Wraith along the trail back to the Stargate."

Jennifer looked shocked. "Really? Rodney made no mention that they'd had any problems. Well, now that I think of it, he did say that there were two groups of Wraith that had been detected. He made sure the rescue teams knew. Well, maybe that explains why he was so protective of Torren when he came through the 'Gate."

Teyla looked very thoughtful as she said, "Yes, that could be so."

Soon Teyla was on her way back to quarters. She hesitated for a moment before turning toward her own room. She didn't believe Rodney would take Torren to his, because he was caring for her son, and he would realize that his room held very little that would be useful for Torren.

When she arrived, the door opened on a scene she hesitated to disturb. She smiled and clapped her hand over her mouth before she could chuckle out loud.

How could one large person and one small person leave such a trail behind them? On the floor were two sets of shoes, a backpack, Rodney's third favorite laptop, his tac vest, and a baby sized pile of dirty clothes. On the bed, spreadeagled, was Rodney with Torren, chest-to-chest. One of Rodney's large hands was nestled along Torren's ribs to hold him steady. The baby had one thumb in his mouth, and he was spreadeagled also. Both of them were drooling a bit. She didn't think Rodney would appreciate the damp spot on his shirt. She could imagine his bluster now.

She walked in slowly so the door would close. She could see on the low table beside the bed the remnants of a light supper. There was an empty bottle for milk, fruit and pudding cups, and a coffee thermos – all empty. She sighed deeply; relieved, and grateful to this man, and the two others of her team. She was happy for the family she had found here.

She decided to slip out for the meeting and let them sleep.

The Darrians had several small settlements. Like most planets in Pegasus they had refugees from other worlds. When Teyla had arrived, winded, they knew immediately that there was something terribly wrong.

Teyla saw the headwoman as she ran to the central square.

"Ezara. You must warn your people. Wraith were spotted. Two to the north, and two coming from the Ring of the Ancestors."

Ezara wasted no time. She turned to a group of boys and girls in their mid-teens. "Runners. Did you hear Teyla's message? Two from the north; two from the Ring?" At their nods of assent, she continued, "Take your path, and warn those you can find. Then return here quickly to your parents. Tell all that we will evacuate as each group has planned. We will send another runner to leave a flag in each settlement when we believe it is safe." With that, the young people left, some stopping for a hug from family.

Ezara muttered, "And may the Ancestors be with you."

Teyla had regained her wind. She stood her ground in the center of the village.

Ezara saw her determination. She nodded once to her, and set about ordering her people into motion gathering food and blankets, then approached Teyla for more information if it was available.

"Ezara. Two of my teammates went north. Dr. McKay has Torren with him. He headed back to the 'Gate to send help." At the woman's sharp glance Teyla steadied her voice and continued. "He has a device that warned him of the two Wraith that came from the 'Gate, and he warned us. I have every confidence that he will be safe, and keep Torren safe. If no other Wraith or ships come that way he will send help soon."

Ezara asked, "Should we send lookouts toward the Ring to give warning?"

"Yes. At least until all of your people are ready to go. But they should not try to stop them."

Ezara looked pointedly at her P-90. "And will that stop them?"

Teyla gave a small shrug as answer. Ezara nodded gravely.

Teyla's focus went inward, to the radio only she could hear.

"Hey, Teyla. We stopped those two. Ronon got one with his very-big-gun, and I think I used a whole clip on the other one. We're heading your way."

"I am at the village. Evacuation is underway. I have not heard anything further from Dr. McKay or other teams."

"Try not to worry too much. McKay is nothing if not resourceful."

"And he is very brave. I know. Will you be long?"

"Maybe ten minutes. We're being careful. You be careful. Try not to take them both out before we get there, huh?"

Teyla couldn't help a small smile. "I will be careful, too."

Ezara looked at her curiously.

"You have a question, Ezara?"

"I have met your Dr. McKay. You said he is very brave. I would have doubted that."

Teyla's chin went firm, "He is very brave. He is a good man, Ezara."

"I see you trust him."

"Yes. With my child."

Ezara gave a small bow of acknowledgement and said nothing more.

"Two of my teammates are headed back. They have killed the two Wraith north of the settlement."

Ezara looked relieved at the news.

Teyla's memories faded to the background as Major Lorne gave an account of catching up to the two other Wraith. They'd almost made it to the village, and the lookouts had come to give warning just as Sheppard and Ronon arrived from the north. With the Wraith pinned between the two groups of Atlanteans they had been killed before there was any loss of human life.

After finalizing plans for the check-in for the Darrians, and scheduling for the harvest help, the meeting focused on Wraith movements in that quadrant. They'd been trying to find some pattern to their movements, but were still trying to map out their various territories. Still, any intel was welcome and might be that little bit of information that gave them an advantage.

When all the information was recorded, there seemed to be a general consensus that the meeting had covered everything of importance.

Sheppard leaned back in an even more relaxed sprawl and asked Teyla, "Hey, you never said how Torren and McKay were."

Teyla smiled. "They were ... napping."

"Well, I can believe that of Torren. He sleeps sound as a rock."

Her smile broadened. "He seemed very comfortable where he was."

John and Ronon shared a puzzled look.

"Where exactly was he, that he was so 'comfortable'?"

Teyla seemed to think about that for a moment. "You would be surprised, I think."

Sheppard's eyebrows rose. "Oh, this I think I should see. Right, Ronon?" And John reached out a hand to lightly punch Ronon on the arm, but the glare he received stopped the motion short of its goal.

Teyla chuckled at her friends. It was good to see that they could relax and be playful after the stresses of the day. They had been very lucky today, and they all knew it, but they had all come home safe. She was very grateful.

Teyla nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, maybe you should. But you must promise me to be quiet. And you must not tease Rodney."

"Tease Rodney? Me?"

"Not ever."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and stared at Teyla for a moment. "You're not going to allow us some prime blackmail material?"

"That is right. Not ever."

Sheppard slumped further with a heavy sigh. "What do you say, big guy? Can we do that? Not ever?"

"I can. I don't know about you, Sheppard."

"I'll have you know I know lots of stuff that I haven't used to blackmail either of you."

Ronon stared down at Sheppard. "And you won't."

Sheppard sat up straighter. "Okay. And I won't. So. Teyla. Lead on."

They headed out of the conference room and stopped at Teyla's door. "You must remember to be quiet. Do not wake them."

Sheppard pressed his lips together and made a come on motion.

Teyla sighed. This might not be a good idea but it was too late now. They would never leave it alone. She knew them too well.

She signaled the door to open and in the dim light Torren and Rodney were still as motionless as she had seen before. She turned quickly hoping to forestall any outburst, remembering she had nearly done the same. But she was surprised at her friends for there was no playfulness, just warm smiles.

Sheppard stepped back from the door and Teyla and Ronon followed, letting the door close softly.

"Well, maybe we could get a late supper in the mess. We don't want to wake Torren, and McKay can use the sleep."

"Yes. Maybe a while longer," Teyla said, willing to go along although she truly wished to pick up Torren and cuddle his sleepy body.

"McKay probably slept through supper by the looks of it. We could grab him some sandwiches. And coffee, because, well ... coffee."

Ronon nodded agreeably. "You have to tell me about cats, Sheppard."

They strolled down the corridor.

"Well, nothing much to tell." He raised his hands to give an approximate height. "About yay tall. Covered in fur that gets everywhere. They shed like crazy. They catch and eat small rodents. Generally harmless but they can give you a good scratch or bite if they're so inclined." He pulled up one sleeve. "See this! That scar is from a cat."

Ronon looked at it critically. Then leaned down to look closer. "You mean this little scratch?"

Sheppard looked at it and complained, "Scratch? That's a scar ..."

Teyla walked a few paces behind, smiling all the way.

The End


End file.
